marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Anna Marie (last name unrevealed) Nicknames: Aliases: Dr. Kellogg; (when her "Danvers" personality was dominant) Carol Danvers, Ace, Anna Raven, Mutate #9602 Status Occupation: Adventurer, formerly terrorist Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Affiliations: X-Men; formerly Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, X-Treme Sanctions Executive Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Origin: Rogue is a mutant, born with her special powers. Place of Birth: Caldecott County, Mississippi Known Relatives: Owen (father, presumed deceased), Priscilla (mother, presumed deceased), Carrie (aunt), Raven Darkholme (aka Mystique, unofficial foster mother), Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler, adoptive brother) Irene Adler (aka Destiny, second unofficial foster mother, deceased) First Appearance: Avengers Annual #10 History Rogue has no memory of her biological parents. Instead, she grew up with her extended family in the vicinity of Caldecott County, a fictional county in Mississippi. During that time, she befriended Cody Robbins. When Cody impulsively kissed her, Rogue's mutant powers emerged for the first time. Upon skin-to-skin contact, Rogue fully absorbed Cody's consciousness, memories, strengths, and weaknesses. Cody fell into a coma from which he never awoke. Rogue was so confused and overwhelmed by the experience that she too collapsed. The two were found days later by a search group comprised of locals. Rogue, now revealed as a mutant, fled her home community, having earned the name "Rogue" because of the threat the community believed her to represent. The shape-shifting mutant Mystique discovered Rogue living in a remote, wooded area wielding a shotgun. Mystique sought Rogue on the recommendation of Destiny, a clairvoyant psychic who foresaw Rogue as important. Mystique soon became Rogue's unofficial foster mother. Mystique and Destiny, both professional criminals, raised Rogue for close to a decade and trained her to be a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Rogue fought alongside the Brotherhood against many superheroes, including the X-Men, Rom, Dazzler and the Avengers and was a devastating enemy to them all. During this time, she encountered the superhero Ms. Marvel (a.k.a. Carol Danvers). Rogue and Ms. Marvel fought and, through prolonged contact during which Ms. Marvel fought valiantly to retain her consciousness, Rogue absorbed Ms. Marvel's alien-based powers and memories permanently. Rogue gained Ms. Marvel's incredible strength, near-invulnerability, the power of flight, and a rarely-used mild form of ESP referred to as a "seventh sense" (though this last ability has been largely forgotten). Rogue has never been able to control her absorption power; any skin-to-skin contact activates it. Rogue sometimes retains residual memories of the people she touches. After having absorbed Ms. Marvel's lifeforce and gaining her personality and powers permanently, she began to go through a life-changing period. She was now "remembering" the comparatively more-normal childhood that Carol Danvers had lived and seeing the wrong-doings of Mystique and her team for what they were. She was also feeling as though she was losing her own personality in the mix of residual memories, sometimes entirely succumbing to the Carol Danvers personality. She began to dislike the life she was leading more and more, but feared losing herself forever in the absorbed memories of others. Desperate, she turned to Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men. Xavier's charity towards all mutants led him to welcome her into his home, regardless of his team having previously fought Rogue and in spite of the X-Men's own strong disagreements. He psychically examined her and invited her to join the X-Men and live at the mansion. Her initial months with the team were rough and some of the team even threatened to leave if she was allowed to stay, but Professor Xavier reminded them of their ideals as X-Men and they gave her a chance. She first earned Wolverine's trust by saving the life of his fiancée and over time eventually earned the respect of all the X-Men and became a valued, trusted member of the team. Among the X-men, Rogue's life improved, but she continued to struggle with Carol Danvers' residual personality until Rogue was pulled through a device called the "Siege Perilous" where she was stripped of her powers for a time, as well as the remaining portions of Carol's personality that had haunted her. Rogue ended up powerless in the Savage Land, where she was taken in by Magneto. The two briefly toyed with a romance. Rogue ultimately saw through Magneto's noble facade when he killed the high priestess Zaladane, who had amassed an army of Savage Land natives. Rogue's perception of her potential lover shaken, she returned to the X-Mansion. When Rogue regained her powers, she fully returned to the X-Men. While she was gone, a new member had joined the X-Men. Rogue and Gambit were immediately attracted to each other and quickly fell in love. Rogue and Gambit's relationship has been strained, much thanks to her inability to control her absorption power and his dishonesty but they have stayed together, regardless. Incidentally, Cody Robbins, the first person to fall victim to Rogue's powers, was later killed by Gambit's ex-wife Belladonna. It was eventually revealed that Mystique had two sons: the now-deceased anti-mutant politician Graydon Creed and Rogue's long-time teammate, Nightcrawler. Rogue and Nightcrawler consider themselves to be siblings, although the revelation has not particularly altered their friendship. When the Galactic Council transformed Earth into a maximum-security penal colony for hundreds of extraterrestrial criminals, Rogue absorbed the attributes of Z'Cann -- a telepathic alien shapeshifter who had joined Cadre K, Xavier's Skrull equivalent to the X-Men. Z'Cann purposely touched Rogue to activate the mutant's abilities as the two evaded bounty hunters. Z'Cann used her telepathy to amplify Rogue's capacity to assimilate memories, causing her powers to mutate. During an invasion of aliens from another dimension, Rogue begged Sage to use her jump-starting powers to evolve Rogue to a point where she could control all of the various powers inside of her. Sage agreed, and Rogue became a one-woman army, able to use the powers of anyone she had absorbed in the past, exhibiting multiple powers at once. In that same invasion, Rogue was confronted by Vargas who was said to be "a new species all together". Vargas wanted to kill her to preserve his own life; he showed her a page from one of Destiny's diaries that indicated Rogue would kill him. Rogue fought Vargas off and sped to rescue Gambit from the machine that was using him to power a trans-dimensional gate. The power beam trapped her with him and they were both stabbed by Vargas. Wounded but still alive, Rogue pursued Vargas, ambushing him by replacing his statue of Psylocke and eventually using all her abilities to defeat him (and perhaps kill him, though the exact outcome of their fight is still uncertain). Both Gambit and Rogue survived by a near margin, though Rogue had to enter the astral plane to force Gambit to live. Following the repulsion of the invasion, Rogue realized that the Destiny Prophecies were only possibilities and that trying to follow them was more dangerous than ignoring them. She also learned that she had inherited a mansion in New Orleans from Destiny, and the X-Men retired there to recuperate. Rogue soon left the team with Gambit, since they both emerged powerless from their ordeals and wanted to further explore their relationship. While on the road, Rogue and Gambit met some mutants who hated normal humans. Rogue asked them to leave, but they provoked a fight, and Gambit and Rogue (both powerless) fought them. They lost, and their opponents destroyed Rogue's bike. Shortly thereafter, Rogue and Gambit met a young mutant going by the name of Paint, who possessed the power to "paint" tattoos by touch alone. Rogue complimented Paint on her tattoos and in return, Paint gave Rogue some tattoos of her own. Rogue ended up staying at a beach house in Valle Soleada, a town wherein mutants and humans coexisted peacefully. She subsequently received a visit from Bishop and Sage and, after a series of events involving an investigation into the murder of a human girl's family, Rogue and Gambit sign up with Bishop and Sage to help stop Sage's enemy and former boss Elias Bogan. After the battle Rogue asked Sage to restore Gambit's abilities, which she did. Rogue and Gambit returned to the X-Men. Over time, Rogue's own abilities returned naturally. However, she no longer possessed the abilities she had absorbed from Ms. Marvel. Rogue and Gambit were both put on Havok's team. On their first mission back, the X-Men battled against a Chinese mutant team to rescue Xorn. They succeeded and brought Xorn back to the X-Mansion with them. The X-Men then faced a new Brotherhood in Philadelphia. The Brotherhood followed them back to the Mansion and attacked them at home. Rogue notably fought Black Tom Cassidy, while the other X-Men fought off the rest of the Brotherhood. Black Tom almost killed Rogue, but she was saved by Northstar. Rogue then traveled down south to save a young mutant girl from her powers. While there, she met Campbell St. Ange, a young man who was immune to Rogue's lethal touch. Also while there, Rogue forcibly absorbed knowledge from her Aunt Carrie that explained that Rogue's mother had traveled to the Far Banks, a dream-realm, to stop her father from getting there himself. Rogue encountered the incorporeal spirit of her mother therein, and absorbed her memories. After the reunion, her mother's trapped spirit could finally move on. Rogue subsequently went back to her Aunt Carrie and made amends with her. Rogue then returned to the X-Men and had to fight against the monstrous Golgotha, large creatures with limited telepathic abilities. During this ordeal, Rogue and Gambit got into a fight, and he leaves. Wolverine then reveals he's always had feelings for Rogue, and kisses her. While recovering from Logan's mind, Rogue received a call from Emma Frost, who was trying to kill Havok, mistakenly thinking Havok to be Cyclops. Rogue absorbed both Havok and Polaris' powers when the X-Men fought a herd of Golgotha in space. She later gained Sunfire's powers after absorbing them when he was dying, subsequent to his battle with Lady Deathstrike, who amputated both his legs. Rogue returned to the Mansion and found that Gambit was being seduced by the latest X-Kid Foxx. Foxx was actually Mystique in disguise, who sought to break up Gambit and Rogue. She believed she had found someone better for Rogue, and was not particularly fond of Gambit. The X-Men voted and Mystique was allowed to be a probationary member of the X-Men, a decision neither Rogue nor Gambit liked. Rogue has been given command of an X-Men team by Cyclops. She is also dealing with Gambit's transformation into Death. To face the Children of the Vault she has chosen Cannonball, Karima Shandipar, Mystique, Cable, Lady Mastermind, and an unwilling Sabretooth as her squad. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 142 lbs (64.4 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Brown with white streak Unusual Features: White streak in her hair Powers Known Powers Involuntary Power Absorption: Can absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While Rogue has become more comfortable using her absorption power, she still lacks control of it. Robotic beings are mostly immune to her power. Depending on the amount of organics left, she can usually affect cyborgs. She seems able to affect techno-organic beings. Powerful enough beings can withstand her touch and attempt to impose their own will on her or cause a feedback loop. *''Template Recall '': ability to recall any powers she had ever absorbed, in addition to the Ms. Marvel powers which always stayed "on." When she first developed this power, Rogue would sometimes randomly sprout claws, steel skin, or even optic blasts. Through meditation she was able to gain a limited amount of control over the templates and kept them from haphazardly manifesting. Sage later accelerated this ability. However, after the battle with Vargas, Rogue's templates apparently were lost. The ability seems to come and go as with her currently possessing Sunfire's abilities on a more permanent basis. Though accessing multiple abilities as she formerly did seems to be beyond her ability at the moment. Although she is capable of absorbing his powers, Colossus in metal form was able to make physical contact with her with no ill effects. Given their current states, it is unknown if this contact is still possible. Its been stated that if Rogue was more mentally centered she would be capable of fine control over her powers. Rogue currently wields Sunfire's powers: Solar Flare: Rogue's mutant powers enable her to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Rogue refers to her projecting “solar fire”. Hence she can sheath her body in flame. *''Flight: can use her powers to create super-heated air currents which push her forward through the air, enabling her to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Rogue. The upper limit to the speed Rogue can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *Plasma Blasts: ability to project the flames she generates at powerful blasts of energy. *Plasma Emanation: Rogue can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. She can also use her power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Rogue has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *Heat Signature Sense: ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *Plasma Shield: ability to manipulate the plasma around her to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets are stave off other attacks. '''Solar Shielding Psi-field': She is protected from the radiation she emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever air friction, and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching her eyes so as to blind or damage them. Rogue's body emits a protective field whenever she uses her powers. However, it is speculated that she can generate power in excess of her natural protection. Former Powers Due to unknown factors Rogue permanently absorbed superhuman powers from Ms. Marvel, though those powers have disappeared after battling Vargas. It has been suggested that Ms. Marvel's unique physiology played a role. While Rogue possessed a duplicate of Carol Danvers' psyche, her "double" consciousness gave her high resistance to telepathic probes; it is unknown if she still possesses this resistance. Superhuman Strength greatly reduced after her battle with Vargas. Flight replaced with Sunfire's powers Seventh Sense Near-Invulnerability Rogue still seems to be superhuman, but not at previous levels. Known Abilities: Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit while they both recovered from fighting Vargas. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Strength Level: (Current) unknown; (Formerly) she could lift 50 tons due to the Ms. Marvel powers and roughly 70 tons during the period she could use multiple templates. Miscellaneous Equipment: Rogue formerly wore a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses to avoid accidentally harming anyone with optic blasts. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: Rogue normally does not carry weapons. However, she will use a weapon if she has absorbed the skill to use it. Appearances in Other Media * Rogue is played by Anna Paquin in all three movies. In the films, Rogue, whose real name is Marie D'Ancanto, is an innocent young girl from Meridian, Mississippi who runs away from home after her power manifests, and bonds with Wolverine after meeting him in Canada. Magneto uses her powers to absorb his own and power his machine to mutate the world leaders. The X-Men stop it from killing her and them, leaving her with the white streak in her hair. In X2, she begins dating Iceman, though their inability to have a physical relationship puts a strain on their romance. Towards the end of the fim she and Iceman become members of the X-Men and are seen in uniform with the others at the White House. In X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman began to develop an interest in Kitty Pryde. In an attempt to save her relationship with Iceman, Rogue gives up her powers by taking the mutant "cure" which is one of the main plots in the film, but as we see at the end there is some indication that this cure may not be permanent. * Rogue was voiced by Lenore Zann in X-Men: The Animated Series (1992-1997) and the Marvel vs. Capcom series. In the animated series X-Men Evolution, Rogue is heavily re-imagined as a rebellious, yet deeply insecure teenage Goth. Her powers make her cynical and reclusive, but deep inside she is consumed by the desire to touch the people she loves. She was raised by Mystique and Destiny, but left them when she found out that they only nurtured her as a potential tool for power. In this continuity, she has a heavy crush on Cyclops, although later episodes showed an interest in Gambit. Rogue's power-draining abilities are very strong in this series, nearly killing her at one point, but prove vital in the final episode. She was voiced by Meghan Black. * Rogue has also appeared in many video-game spinoffs. She has appeared in some of the Marvel Vs. Capcom games, as well as X-Men: Mutant Academy 2, X-Men: Next Dimension and most recent of all, X-Men Legends and its sequel, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, her ability to steal life force was translated to a special move that allows her to steal a move from her opponents, much like Kirby in the Super Smash Bros. series. This makes her the only Marvel character to ever use the Shun Goku Satsu taken by draining Akuma. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, she instead stole powerups from the characters she drained, and the colors in her outfit were changed Notes * Character created by: Chris Claremont and Michael Golden. * Rogue cannot touch another human being without temporarily absorbing that person's memories, abilities, and superhuman powers (if any) and rendering him or her unconscious. Remnants of the personalities of victims whose memories she has absorbed remain buried in her subconscious indefinitely. Certain powerful beings have proven resistant to Rogue's power. * Amalgam strongly resembles her, and might be her from an alternate future. Trivia * Rogue is known as "Malicia" in French, "Titania" in American Spanish, "Pícara" in European Spanish, "Vampira" in Portuguese and was known as "Parasit" in Danish. * The issue in which Rogue joins the X-Men (Uncanny X-Men #171) was voted 49th greatest Marvel Comic of all time. * Rogue was #5 on IGN's Top Twenty-Five X-Men listhttp://comics.ign.com/articles/708/708826p5.html, and #4 on their Top Ten X-Babes listhttp://comics.ign.com/articles/705/705361p2.html. Related Articles * Gambit * X-Men See also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links and References * Rogue at marvel.com * Rogue at wikipedia.org * Rogue at Marvel Directory * Rogue Bio on X-Girls4 Central * Southern Comfort - Rogue Fan Club * Down Home Charm * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Rogue * Gambit & Rogue ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:American Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:X-Men members Category:Brotherhood members Category:Earth-616 Category:198 Characters